


Millicent

by haydenhoe



Category: Star Wars, kylux - Fandom
Genre: Fanfiction, General Hux - Freeform, Hux - Freeform, Kylo Ren - Freeform, Kylux - Freeform, M/M, Millicent - Freeform, Millicent the cat - Freeform, Star Wars - Freeform, TFA - Freeform, The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-03-28
Packaged: 2018-05-29 19:09:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6389596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haydenhoe/pseuds/haydenhoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a little oneshot, Hux retrieving Kylo from the fight with Rey and simultaneously obtaining his beloved cat Millicent (fits in with the force awakens as he does not have a cat in Ep VII), inspired by incessant nagging from my friends</p>
            </blockquote>





	Millicent

**Author's Note:**

> I know it gets worse as it goes along, but please stick with it and maybe leave a comment? I'd love to know what you think!

Millicent

The cold wind bit violently at Hux's cheeks as he trekked through the endless carpet of snow laid down beneath the never-ending forest.

He hoisted the collar of his coat up, protecting his face from the freezing wind threatening to ail him with frostbite.

He was there to collect Kylo Ren, his colleague and lover, who had recently been beaten in a fight against a worthless scavenger girl who went by the name of Rey.

Hux muttered obscenities directed at said girl as his piercing eyes wandered the ground, searching for blood patches, or any other sign Kylo may be nearby. So far, nothing.

The General's heart rate began to quicken. Where was Ren? Hux prayed to a non specific deity that his lover would be intact, that he would not die alone in the freezing snow, thinking nobody cared. 

What would be worse was if Ren knew Hux was coming, and clung to that hope with his remaining strength, yet died before he could receive help. Hux shook his head, banishing those horrendous thoughts from his mind. He had to find him. 

From a fair distance away, the once majestic Knight of Ren lay distraught, having been savaged by Rey's lightsaber. The blaster wound given to him by his childhood companion, Chewbacca, bled profusely, staining the fresh snow a deep shade of claret. Pain shot through him constantly, his whole right side burning with agony.

His lightsaber wounds however, did not bleed, as the energy contained within the weapon instantly cauterised the inflicted area, meaning no blood was spilled. Even so, the skin that was slashed was red, angry and sore, and Kylo suspected Rey had severed a tendon in his shoulder, as he was unable to move it.

Instead, he simply lay there, occasionally giving a weak wail, tears running down the freshly lacerated scar on his face. His hand grasped at bloody snow, and his soul wished for somebody, anybody to liberate him from this pain. 

He thought about Hux, how he wished more than anything in the galaxy, to be near him, just to feel his touch, or even just sense his presence. Ren's breathing became laboured, his breaths becoming shallower and less frequent as his hope drained out of him. 

Hux wasn't coming, and he was stranded on an imploding planet, having just been almost killed by a girl with no training. It was a pitiful death, he thought, as he closed his eyes for what he believed to be the last time.

"I'm sorry, Grandfather. I have failed you." he managed to choke out, and he was utterly and completely ready for death to overcome him, until he heard a familiar voice close by. 

"KYLO!" yelled Hux, sprinting towards the bleeding mess on the snow. He was in grave conditions and needed help immediately. Hux's ship wasn't too far behind, alas he didn't know if he was able to carry Ren all the way by himself. 

"...Hux?" Kylo whimpered, hope flooding his veins once more. 

"Kylo! I'm here!" shouted Hux again, dashing to his lover's side.  
He pressed a chaste kiss to the injured man's forehead, before surveying the state he was in. 

Kylo tried to speak, but Hux silenced him. "Don't waste your energy, you'll just die out here and I'll have wasted a trip." he said, using sarcasm as an attempt to lighten the grim atmosphere surrounding them. 

It worked, as a tiny smile formed on Kylo's lips as Hux took a look at his injuries, making various noises of discouragement.

"Come on, let's get you back." sighed the General, relieved that Ren was alive although displeased at the thought of having to carry the taller man across the snow-coated woods. 

He was able to cautiously lift Kylo off the ground, marvelling at the huge blood pool he'd left behind. Hux hoped there was less blood spilled than it looked. 

As they began the arduous journey back to the ship, Hux noticed the telltale signs of a battle, there were trees slashed and every few feet there were spatters of blood, presumably from the Knight of Ren laying limp in his arms.

Hux saw his ship in his field of vision and sighed in relief. They were going to be alright. He had an extensive first aid kit inside it, enough to treat Kylo until he could receive proper medical attention. 

Hux deposited Ren in the small medbay, consisting of a padded alcove in the wall serving as a bed. He fetched the first aid kit from the cockpit and returned to Kylo. 

"Thank you..." Kylo croaked out, still weak.  
"Don't mention it. I would've been distraught without you." said Hux in a warm tone as he searched through the kit for what he needed.

Kylo did nothing but lie there as Hux removed his clothes in order to treat his injuries. His left arm was still useless and the blaster wound would overwhelm him with pain if he tried to turn or roll over.

Once Kylo was suitably undressed, Hux applied a generous amount of antiseptic to each of his wounds, and there were a lot of wounds. Before this encounter, Ren's only flaw were the dark freckles peppering his torso, and Hux quite liked those, but now his chest had scars engraved deeply within it, small ones and larger ones. 

And his face. A huge gash had been slit diagonally across it, opening wide below the cheek. It would require stitches, which Hux was not the best at.

Another thing to tend to was the gaping wound on his shoulder. It had been severely mutilated, and Hux suspected Rey had done more than just skin deep damage. The best he could do was clean it and seal it with a clean bandage. 

The General's face grew stony as he applied a dressing to the blaster wound. He was so concentrated on the task at hand that he blocked out all other distractions, including Kylo, moaning that it hurt. 

Hux wasn't able to stitch Kylo's face wound as the first aid kit didn't provide a needle or thread, meaning it would have to be stitched up at a later time, possibly resulting in permanent scarring. 

Once the dressing had been applied and every single wound tended to, Hux began to relax. He coaxed Kylo into taking painkillers, and supplied him with water to drink. 

All was well. Hux needed to get them off the planet, quick, as the violent shaking now occurring was now dire, and Kylo needed more help than Hux could give him.

He ran his hand through Kylo's hair and urgently made his way to the ship's cockpit, where he discovered something unexpected.

A small, furry ginger cat, curled up and snoozing on the pilot's chair. Hux stared in disbelief. How did it come aboard? It wasn't there when he retrieved the first aid kit. Or was it? He couldn't tell .

He couldn't tell how it had infiltrated the ship either, as he was certain all entrances were shut off. Apparently not, as this bright orange creature was now sleeping aboard it. 

Hux reminded himself that he and Ren were in imminent danger, and he had to leave this planet now. Usually he would think nothing of throwing the cat off the ship, back into the cold, however, he was too exhausted to do such a thing, and he was feeling oddly compassionate, having just rescued his lover from the clutches of Death themselves. 

Nevertheless, he did scoop up the cat and place it on the floor of the ship, so he could access the pilot seat and get them off this dreadful planet.

The whole ride, Hux was consumed with disappointment that his beloved Starkiller Base had failed, the device he'd spent years working on and building. 

He was able to establish a link with Captain Phasma on his commlink, and she named a planet he needed to get to, where the First Order was regrouping. Hux punched in the coordinates and let the ship do the rest. Unfortunately, contact with Phasma was soon lost seconds afterward.

Suddenly, he felt a tail brush his hand. He looked down to see the cat he'd shooed away had climbed into his lap and was nuzzling against his stomach.

Hux flicked the ship into autopilot, and examined the cat closely. 'It' turned out to be a 'she', and 'she' was very fond of Hux, constantly mewing and headbutting his hands and stomach. 

Hux gave a smile at the funny little creature, and felt a flicker of something completely preposterous within him. He was going to keep the cat. Of course, it was the most inconvenient time to acquire a pet, but at that moment, Hux just decided it, and from that there was no going back. The cat was his. 

He hadn't thought of a name yet, and he wasn't all too creative with naming things, so he yelled "Kylo?" to the man laying in the medbay, who responded with:  
"What?"  
"I found a cat, what should I name her?" Hux questioned, cringing as soon as it came out. Why was he asking Kylo this?

"I don't know, Millicent or some shit. Hux, I'm mortally wounded back here, now is not the time to name cats!" Kylo replied angrily.

"Okay thanks." Hux shouted back and looked down at the purring ball of fur in his lap.

"Millicent it is, then." he smiled.


End file.
